Palabras ajenas
by SardoWQueen
Summary: Zelena ha desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie. Regina, preocupada, pide ayuda a Snow y Emma para encontrarla. En esta pequeña aventura se revelaran secretos, sentimientos y peleas. No soy muy buena resumiendo pero espero que le deis una oportunidad.
1. Palabras ajenas

**Buenas lector@s que habeis tenido la amabilidad de darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así, basándome en experiencias propias que el título mismo bien indica.**

 **Agradezco cualquier comentario, ya sea opinión, como os gustaría que siguiera la historia, pensamientos que tengais o como creeis que seguirá la cosa. (Al final os dejo un par de preguntas para pensar en todo eso)**

 **Espero que disfrutéis.**

Zelena se fue de la mansión sin decir nada, ni siquiera habló con Regina, no quería enfrentarla ni escuchar su voz. Desapareció en una nube de color verde junto con Robin y todas sus cosas. Apareció juato delante de su granja, como a ella le gustaba llamarla.

"Bueno," dejó un beso en la frente de su hija. "otra vez en casa mi pequeña green bean." Una vez dentro de la casa, lanzó un hechizo que alcanzaba todo su terreno y haciendo su casa invisible para que nadie la encontrara. Ni siquiera Regina.

Unos persistentes nudillos llamaban a la puerta de los Charming. Henry abrió la puerta encontrándose con su morena madre delante de él.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó. "¿Qué haces aquí? Si me acabas de dejar. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Es Zelena." Miró por encima del hombro de su hijo hacia Snow. "Se ha ido." Regina entró al apartamento. "S-se ha ido con todo..."

"Espera." Snow se giró hacia su nieto. "Henry, necesito hablar con tu madfe a solas, ¿podrías ir a ayudar a David en la estación?"

El adolescente asintió y besó la mejilla de su madre antes de irse. "La encontraremos, ya verás."

Snow sentó a la alcaldesa delante de la mesa y le ddió un té. "De acuerdo, relájate y cuentamelo todo."

Regina miró la taza que tenía entre sus manos como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. "Después de dejaros a Henry fui a la oficina pero me di cuenta de que me había dejado el móvil en casa, llamé porque sabía que a esa hora Zelena estaría en casa pero no contestó. Decidí ir a ver si todo estaba bien pero al entrar todo estaba en demasiado silencio." sus ojos empezaron a aguarse. "Sus cosas no estaban, Robin no estaba, ella... ella no estaba."

"¿Os peleasteis o algo?" Preguntó Snow pero Regina seguía mirando la taza que tenía entre sus manos.

"No, por eso no entiendo nada. Ayer por la noche, después de acostar a la niña, tomamos una copa en el salon. Hablamos durante horas, nos reímos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieramos sido enemigas ni separadas, casi como amigas." Una lágrima logró escaparse y Snow puso una mano sobre la suya. "Esta mañana estaba bien, desayunamos juntas y era todo casi co-"

"Regina, te conozco desde hace años y he visto tu relación con Zelena crecer en este tiempo, te puedo leer como a un libro abierto." La alcaldesa miró a su ex-enemiga, grandes ojos marrones preguntándole. "No debes preocuparte por mi. Está bien. La encontraremos, pediremos ayuda a David y Emma.

Snow abrazó a Regina quien empezó a llorar de alivio. Luego se fueron a la mansión desde donde llamaron a David, Henry y Emma para que fueran a ahí.

Emma estaba en Granny's tomando su diaria merienda cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Era su madre.

"Hola mamá."

"Emma cariño, estoy con Regina en su casa, ¿podrías venir por favor? Es importante." La rubia notaba su voz curiosamente nerviosa.

Unos ojos verdes se abireron de par en par con un pensamiento. "¿Regina está bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien Henry?"

"Si, si, ambos están bien. Solo necesitamos que vengas por favor, una vez aquí ya te contaremos."

"De acuerdo, voy para alla." Colgó y pagó la cuenta. Mientras se subía al coche sus pensamientos vagaron hasta la conversación que había tenido esa misma mañana. Sabía el porqué necesitaban su ayuda. Demasiado bien.

Una vez todos estuvieron en el salón de Regina, esta respiró hondo calmándose. "Bien, os he pedido que vinierais porque, como debe ser obvio, Zelena ha desaparecido. No ha dicho nada a nadie, no ha dejado ni una nota. Y me gustaría contar con vuestra ayuda para encontrarla."

"Cuenta con nosotros Regina." David puso un brazo por encima de los hombros de su mujer.

"Y conmigo mamá, seguro que la encontraremos."

"Regina..." Emma empezó mientras se sentaba enen una silla cruzándose de brazos y piernas. "¿No crees que si se ha ido sin decir nada, ni siquiera a ti, su supuesta hermana y con quien comparte piso, será por qué no quiere ser encontrada?"

"¡Emma!" Snow iba a continuar su reproche pero fue frenada por Regina.

"No, no. Tiene razón. Lo he pensado, pero si lo ha hecho será por una razón y me gustaría escucharla. Creo que después de todo, tengo ese derecho. Si una vez la encontremos y hable con ella sigue con la misma decisión de estar sola, la respetaré." Regina dijo todo eso con la mayor serenidad que pudo encontrar en su cuerpo pues si realmente era así y Zelena quería seguir sola, no sabía lo que pasaría.

"De acuerdo pues lo mejor será separarnos." Snow tomó el mando. "Yo iré con Regina al bosque, David y Emma preguntad por el pueblo y Henry quédate aquí por si decide volver o llamar."

"De acuerdo abuela." El adolescente se fue a sentarse al lado del teléfono.

"Espera." Dijo Emma. "Yo iré con Regina, papá y tu hacéis mejor equipo."

"Perfecto pues, en marcha." Regina abrió la puerta. "Henry, hay comida en la nevera por si te apetece cenar, intentaremos no llegar muy tarde si no la encontramos."

Emma y Regina iban en silencio, una demasido preocupada como para empezar una conversación y otra demasiado incómoda como para seguirla.

"Regina, ¿queda mucho para llegar a la granja? Parece que llevemos horas andando." La rubia resoplaba dándole una patada a una rama.

Regina negó con la cabeza. Le respondió un escueto y seco no, normalmente no era así con la rubia pero ahora mismo no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Zelena. Apartó unas ramas que me bloqueaban el camino y llegaron al valle que, en principio, rodeaba la casa. La morena se paró de golpe hacienxo que Emma se chocara con ella.

"¿Qu-que pasa Regina?"

"No está... La casa no está. Era aquí, juraria que era aquí" Dió unos pasos hacia adelante.

"Regina espera." Emma la cogió del brazo encarandola. "Uno, puede ser peligroso; dos, a lo mejor se ha llevado la casa entera." dejó escapar una sonrisa. "Ha provocado un tornado y se ha llevado la casa." ahora si, la risa era más notoria.

"Como te puedes reír de algo así. ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Y SIN DECIRME NADA! Yo... yo solo..." Empezó a llorar y Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla contra su pecho.

"Sh... tranquila, siempre lo solucionamos todo, ¿verdad?" La morena solo pudo asentir. "Y seguro que encontraremos la razón de todo esto"

"Gracias..." se separó un poco de la rubia al darse cuenta de cuanto se había expuesto. "Bueno... seguimos...?"

Dió unos cuantos pasos pero un agarre en su muñeca la hizo volver hacia Emma. Frunció el ceño preguntándole el porqué de ese acto y de golpe sintió los labios de la rubia encima de los suyos.

 **¿Porqué se habrá ido Zelena tan de repente? ¿Y que pensais de la actitud de Emma ante todo lo que está pasando?**


	2. Siempre de cara

**Y segundo capítulo, la verdad no esperaba hacerlo tan rápido, pero me ha dado fuerte.**

 **Bien, el tema de hoy es uno que una vez prometí no escribir pero que para el fic era necesario.**

 **Me han gustado mucho los comentarios y me he reido también, ya veréis porqué más adelante.**

 **Emma conseguirá calmar a Regina con ese beso? Porque lo habrá hecho? Que pasará?**

 **Bien, aquí lo tenéis, disfrutad.**

Regina se tensó, no se esperaba eso de Emma. A lo mejor era el momento, a lo mejor la había cogido débil, si no, no entendía porque terminó correspondiendo el beso. Lo único que sabía era que quería olvidar por unos segundos todo el tema de Zelena. Y lo intentó pasando los brazos por los hombros de la salvadora y pegándose a ella lo máximo que pudo.

Emma por otra parte se sentía en el cielo, Regina le correspondía, o eso creía. No le importaba nada más que los labios de la morena. Se encontraba en una nube, hasta que la alcaldesa se separó.

"Perdón. Yo, no debí... Lo siento, deberíamos continuar" Y rápidamente se fue en dirección a donde debía estar la casa.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien las había visto. Zelena, desde su casa, sabía que iban a ir a por ella, pero no se esperaba que lo que fuera que debiera pasar entre Emma y Regina, pasaría tan pronto.

Vio como una porción de su mano se volvia verde. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo concentrándose para que se fuera. Deseaba ser ella quien besara esos labios.

Pasos y silencio se acercaron de la mano hasta pararse a unos metros delante de ella. Vio a Regina dando vueltas nerviosas y a Emma con las manos en los bolsillos como si después de ese beso no le importara nada más en la vida.

"Pero, ¿dónde puede haber ido una casa así? No es que llegue a pasar desapercibida precisamente." Dijo Regina intentando pensar.

"A lo mejor un tornado se la ha llevado de vuelta a Oz." Dijo riéndose la rubia claramente haciendo referencia a la historia de la pelirroja.

Regina paró en seco, más blanca que Snow. "Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer una broma de ese tipo. No estoy para gilipolleces, Miss Swan. Si desea ayudarme hágalo, si no, puede volverse al pueblo."

Emma agachó la cabecabeza, era su manera de arrepentirse ante Regina. Luego la volvió a levantar cuando la morena siguió andando pasando de largo el terreno de la casa. La salvadora frunció el ceño, pensó que tarde o temprano la alcaldesa se daría cuenta del leve rastro de la magia de Zelena, pero no fue así. Emma se acercó un poco más a lo que debía ser la entrada de la casa, noto ahora un poco más el rastro de su hechizo y se dió cuenta que había hecho la casa invisible.

Zelena, parada en el porche observó a la rubia. La verdad, no le sorprendería que al final su hermana desistiera en su busqueda y fuera feliz con Emma. Aún que el mismo pensamiento la ponía nerviosa. Pensó que la salvadora iba a desactivar su hechizo pero unos ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par al ver como Emma reforzaba su hechizo en vez de deshacerlo. La pelirroja se volvió rápido a su hija quien empezó a llorar pidiendo su atención, sin ver como la magia de la rubia rodeaba todo el campo invisible.

"Regina" Emma corrió hasta la morena quien estaba parada delante de la puerta roja del granero que aún seguía ahí. La salvadora se paró a su lado esperando que hablara.

"Aquí la salvé. Estaba en el suelo contra esa puerta, con un corte en la cabeza y a punto de ser abrasada por mi mitad malvada." Regina se abrazó a si misma. "Luego me sonrió." Y así lo hizo la morena levemente.

Emma no sabía que decir, puso una mano en el hombro de Regina mientras se mordía el labio. "La encontraremos, ya verás."

"Lo sé, tengo esperanza...En fin, volvamos a casa, es de noche ya." Y sin esperar a Emma empezó a andar.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión Snow, David y Henry ya estaban ahí, habían preparado algo de cenar para cuando volvieran. Regina se acercó acelerada a Snow.

"¿Habéis descubierto algo?" Snow negó con la cabeza bajándola.

"No... lo siento Regina." David se acercó.

"Bueno, mañana seguiré." Y diciendo eso se fue a la cocina.

"Ma, ¿vosotras tampoco habéis encontrado nada?" Henry preguntó a Emma, pero esta estaba distraida mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Regina. "¿Ma?"

"¿Eh?" Emma se giró a mirar a su hijo y sacudió la cabeza. "No, tampoco hemos encontrado nada." Volvió a mirar hacia la cocina. "Bueno, yo me voy yendo para mi casa ya." Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se fue en dirección a la puerta.

"Ma, espera." Henry la paró en la puerta. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No, ¿porqué lo dices?"

"Porque te conozco y he heredado tu poder para saber cuando alguien miente. Si sabes algo deberías decirselo a Mamá." El adolescente no quiso presionar más, sabía que su madre escondía algo pero era ella quien debería decirlo.

Emma solo le sonrió suavemente y se fue.

Esa noche Regina se fue a la cama sin sueño pensando en Zelena. No se dió cuenta de la hora cuando se quedó dormida por el cansancio que llevaba tanto emocional como físico. Se levantó sin alarma a la mañana siguiente, miró la hora, las 6:30. Se levantó con el cansancio de haber dormido poco y se vistió decidida a salir otra vez. Por suerte Henry se quedó con sus abuelos para darle espacio a Regina esa noche, aun las objeciones del joven.

Regina se abrochó la chaqueta tejana. Suerte que a esa hora no habia nadie por la calle aún que la pudiera ver. Llevaba unos tejanos oscuros, unas deportivas blancas y una chaqueta, se rio por su comentarios, por lo menos no había perdido la capacidad de reír.

Llegó, al ahora descampado, donde debía estar la casa. Se paró donde supuestamente debían empezar las escaleras hacia el porche y empezó a llorar, con sus brazos abrazando su cintura. Estaba sola, sus llantos volvian con el eco de la gran extensión.

Obviamente la morena no se dio cuenta de que alguien la oía. Zelena se despertó poco antes de que apareciera Regina, la pelirroja la vio venir por una ventana y rapidamente se fue al porche.

Cuando la menor empezó a llorar, Zelena se acerco a la barrera, le parecía que hablaba pero no entendia nada y ver así a Regina le rompía el corazón.

"Y-yo...te echo mucho de menos, n-no se que ha pasado, q-que he hecho o dicho p-pero lo siento mucho." A esas alturas Zelena no pudo resistir más y puso ambas manos en la barrera del hechizo para desactivarlo. Se acabó el preocuparse por lo que los demás piensen, por lo que digan u opinen. Se acabó el ser cobarde y huir. Se acabó el dejarse influenciar por gilipolleces.

Zelena cerró los ojos e intentó aislar los llantos de Regina para concentrarse pero era inutil, algo fallaba, algo pasaba. Cuando dio un golpe empezando a desesperarse lo vio, un reflejo blanco en la barrera, reflejo de una luz que conocía demasiado bien... Emma.

"Cuando salga de aquí esa rubia deseará nunca haberse metido conmigo." Cómo no pudo darse cuenta en el momento, que Emma tomo el control del hechizo ese día haciendo que solo se pudiera desactivar des de fuera, dejándola atrapada. Dió un fuerte puño contra la barrera rompiendo a llorar por la impotencia.

Regina seguía llorando en el otro lado, por desgracia el hechizo no le permitía escuchar dentro aún que al revés si fuera posible. Si no, escucharia a otra mujer desconsolada como ella, por el mismo motivo que ella y por ella.

Después de unos minutos la morena miró hacia arriba secándose las lágrimas y dándole un último vistazo al descampado, se fue.

"REGINA" Zelena la llamaba des de dentro sin resouesta alguna. "Como ha podido Emma llegar a hacer todo esto. Regina... no te vayas por favor. Regina, lo siento..." Pero Regina desapareció en el bosque y sin saberlo dejó a Zelena llorando en el porche.

 **Bueeeeeno, un poco de angst a veces no va mal. Que os ha parecido? Teneis mas pistas sobre que pasó? Alguna duda o aportación?**


End file.
